We laugh at those childs
by arthasnow
Summary: Kaito lelah mencari arti hidup tapi apakah itu terus berlanjut? 「DCMK【Kaishin】」


Dunia akan terus berputar, entah itu pada skala yang sama maupun berbeda.

Pagi, Siang, Malam terus terulang seiring detik berlarian untuk memutar waktu.

Begitupun juga dialami oleh Siswa berumur 17tahun dari Ekoda, Kuroba Kaito.

Rutinitas sehari hari nya adalah bangun, belajar, makan, tidur dan mengulanginya tiap hari.

Lelah, Bosan amat terasa di benaknya.

Trik trik sulap pun tak dapat membantu meringankan kejenuhannya pada dunia.

Ia belum menemukan apa yang menarik dari dunia yang ia hidupi.

 **We laugh at those child**

Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi fanfiction

Presented by Arthasnow

Shounen Ai fanfiction from Detective conan Magic Kaito fandom

High schools AU!

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu nampak enggan menekan alarm yang sedang mencoba membangunkan tidurnya.

Tangan nya terulur tak terarah meraih jam weker yang terletak di meja samping kasurnya.

Ia malas.

Malas untuk memulai hari yang cerah dimana burung burung berkicau layaknya ikut berbunyi seperti jam weker.

Diulangi. Malas.

Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia perbuat. Beranjak dari kasur. Mencuci muka lalu mengganti pakaian dengan seragam dan sarapan, langsung berangkat sekolah.

Langkah kaki yang berirama. Ditemani angin pagi khas tokyo dengan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

Bosan namun ia tetap lanjutkan!

Jalan yang biasa tapaki pun rasanya bosan hanya dilewati seorang bocah SMA yang tampan namun memiliki sejuta kemalasan dalam menjalani hidup.

Sejenak ia melihat seorang pemuda yang ia kira adalah kembarannya sedang menatap ke arah jalan utama.

Kembarannya itu bahkan memakai seragam yang sama. Berarti ia juga bersekolah di Teitan Kouko.

Memang jam saat ini berada di pukul 7.15 dan masih terlalu pagi untuk kendaraan lewati. namun ia hanya menatap sebrang tanpa mencoba untuk melangkah.

Iris violet kaito mendeduksi apa yang terjadi pada kembarannya.

Namun pada dasar nya Kaito adalah tipe yang tidak sabaran. Ia langsung berjalan dan ikut berdiri di samping kembarannya.

Nah, sejenak Kaito melirik pemuda tersebut dan ia yakin bahwa kembar tanpa hubungan darah itu ada.

Kaito lebih mengabaikan raut pemuda disamping nya dan mencoba untuk menatap sebrang sama seperti yang kembarannya lakukan.

Tapi? Hei ia ingat wajah kembar itu. Dia adalah Putra Novelis Terkenal dan Aktris dunia dari Kudo. ya Kudo Shinichi.

Detektif yang memiliki masa depan cermelang, begitu di banggakan dan kecerdasan tiada tara saat ini sedang menatap 5bocah yang asyik mengayuh pedal.

Tanda penyebrangan untuk pejalan kaki sedari tadi berwarna hijau. Tanda bagi mereka yang memiliki kendaraan harus berhenti sejenak.

Namun pemuda Kudo itu memberi isyarat agar kelima bocah bersepeda itu jalan duluan. Dimengerti oleh bocah pertama yang langsung mengayuh sepeda nya menjauhi teman temannya.

Kaito yang masih belum paham apa yang Detektif SMA lakukan ini mencoba untuk melangkah mengabaikan bocah bocah bersepeda yang mencoba untuk menyebrang zebra cross.

Langkah pertama Kaito pun dihentikan oleh tangan kiri Kudo yang merentang tepat di depan dadanya.

sembari melirik Kaito, Kudo menjawab

"Sebentar lagi akan menjadi menarik"

Ha?

Kaito tak bisa berfikir apa yang menarik dari mempersilahkan bocah bersepeda duluan sedangkan lampu penyebrangan hidup.

Kaito tak inggin menyanggah ia hanya diam. memperhatikan bocah ke 2 ke 3 yang sudah berhasil mengayuh sepeda nya pergi.

Detektif yang memasang raut bangga itu mulai sadar bahwa bocah 4 gugup di tinggal teman temannya.

Kudo berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan tawa saat melihat raut bocah ke 4.

Dan, Ah Kaito mulai sadar maksud detektif ini. Rupanya ia sedang menjahili para bocah itu rupanya.

Kaito pun mulai terbiasa dan ikut menyaksikan bagaimana bocah ke 5 yang teramat gugup ditinggal jauh oleh teman temannya.

Disaat bocah itu mulai mengayuh, sandal itu terpleset dari pedal dan lepas dari kakinya. Rasa gugup khawatir hampir menangis mendominasi.

Kaito dan Kudo yang melihat pun hanya memasang poker face.

Bocah itu pun buru buru turun memakai sandalnya lagi. dan mengayuh sepeda menyusul teman temannya.

3detik kemudian, Kaito dan Kudo tertawa bersamaan. Taktik yang Kudo menjahili para bocah itu berhasil.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga apa maksudku" ujar pemuda Kudo.

"Ahh, butuh waktu sedikit untuk memahaminya.

Ehm, jika boleh tau, apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu pada anak anak?"

Detektif itu menatap datar lawan bicaranya.

"Kau mau menebaknya? ah tidak, mungkin fikiran mu dengan fikiranku sama"

"Humm, jika kita memiliki fikiran yang sama bukankah kita bisa menjadi teman? Setidaknya untuk saat ini" harap Kaito

Ya Kaito hanya ingin berteman dengan detektif yang baru di temui nya.

Apa maksudnya untuk saat ini?

Who knows. Mungkin jauh di dalam hati Kaito ia memiliki 'rasa' pada pemuda iris biru ini.

Tapi ia ingin memulai hubungan nya dari teman terlebih dahulu. mungkin saja perjuangan untuk mengubah hubungan 'pertemanan' menjadi 'percintaan' akan sedikit menarik.

Mengingat ia gampang bosan dan lelah pada dunia.

"Tentu!" Iris biru menatap yakin iris violet sembari tersenyum dan melangkah menjauh.

*END*


End file.
